All The Things She Said
by Anya3
Summary: Ginny Weasley just completed her last year at Hogwarts and now she's coming come and bringing her best friend Sam, but there is more to Sam than Ginny is saying. Dont worry U find out in the first chappy! hehe - ...possibly continued.
1. All the things she said

All The Things She Said
    Rating: R
    Pairing: G/OC, H/G/OC (Maybe!)
    Disclaimer: I dont own this at all. I give those rights to Mrs. Rowlings. ~hehe~
    Distribution: Here there a little of everywhere. lol ff.net and my site. U want
    it YOU ASK. thnx!
    Timeline: End of Ginny's last year at Hogwarts.
    Summary: Ginny is coming home at last from her very last year at Hogwarts. Her
    family has not seen her for over a year. She wrote telling them she was staying
    during the holidays and breaks and they couldnt' visit cause of ...reasons. Anyhow,
    lol she has a little suprise for them that they weren't exactly expecting.
    I'm sure noone has though of this odd enough pairing. lol Ten points if you can
    guess where I got the song! I LOVE the song btw, I recommend it. It just FIT.
    ******************************************************************************************
    _
    I'm in serious sh*t,
    I feel totally lost
    If I'm asking for help
    It's only because
    _
    Running around the room in a panick, Ginny searched nervously for her
    favorite tank.
    
    Ginny stuffed one more shirt into her suitcase before plopping down onto it
    to make it close properly. "Sam!" she yelled, her hair, now just an inch past
    her ears bobbing as she bounced on the suitcase, trying to make it closed.
    A voice shouted to her from the bathroom.
    "What Ginny?"
    "Can you come help me shut this suitcase before you go back to your
    dorm. I promise to help you pack." she said in her sing song voice. She watched
    as Sam came strolling out of the bathroom, cocky attitude very present while
    smirking and walking towards her.
    "Honestly Gins, do you really need to pack all that girly stuff?"
    Ginny gave her best horrified look. "Why of course! I gotta look pretty!"
    she laughed with Sam. "Besides you know you like it." she grinned before hopping
    off. "Now will you please help me with this.....oh and your zipper is undone, just
    thought you might like to know." she laughed pushing down on the case while Sam
    cursed and pulled up the jean's zipper before helping Ginny to close it without
    everything popping out.
    ****_
    Being with you
    has opened my eyes
    Could I ever believe
    such a perfect surprise?
    _
    ****
    Ron sat on a railing in the middle of the Hogwarts Express Station.
    The train was due to arrive any moment. He sighed looking at his watch again.
    The whole family had come along since this was Ginny's last year returning to her
    family from the school of magic. Next year she would be free to find a suitable
    job and start living her life with the help from her learnings. He felt a hand
    on his shoulder and looked over to his best friend who simply smiled before taking
    his hand back and leaning against the railing that Ron sat apon. He'd thought it a
    great idea when Harry suggested that he join them. After all, if she still had
    that crush on him it would be priceless seeing her face. Only one problem that
    stood between setting up his friend and his sister...
    Sam.
    Ever since the first day at her last year at Hogwarts, in every letter
    almost all he'd heard about was Sam.
    Sam. Sam. Sam.
    Honestly, you would think she would want to talk about her studies or
    the way things were going at school, but nearly all that came out was, 'Oh me
    and Sam did this today' or 'Sam didn't feel too well' or 'I just can't believe
    how lucky I am to have Sam here with me.' He had a feeling that his sister
    wasn't telling them something. Something like that Sam was actually her boyfriend.
    He sighed again. He so didn't need this. And after all that, she had asked Mum if
    it was alright if 'Sammy came and stayed with them cause she would miss her best
    friend all the time if not'. Of course Mrs. Weasley had agreed, wanting to meet
    this 'Sam' herself, her letters from Ginny nearly the exact same as Ron's.
    ****
    _
    I keep asking myself,
    wondering how
    I keep closing my eyes
    but I can't block you out
    _
    ****
    Ginny watched Sam fidgit nervously as the train neared the station.
    "Are you ok, sweetie?" she asked carefully watching as Sam smiled at her before turning
    back to the window.
    They hadn't talked much on the way back except to reanimate the last year in their
    minds, recalling the classes and teachers as well as the end of the year party. She
    remembered her friends reactions when she first introduced them to Sam and then
    when she informed them that they had decided to start dating. She had left that out of
    her letters to her family, but she planned to tell them today once they were there.
    She knew Sam was extremely nervous having never even seen her family before, but
    tried to calm her companion and reasure that her family would be very happy to
    meet them both after changing so much this year. She smiled remembering meeting Sam
    for the first time on the train to Hogwarts. Wild unruly hair in two different
    shades, a cocky little smirk that seemed to say 'I own the world, I just dont feel like
    ruling it today' and a funny sense of humor. She knew immediatly that she wasn't going
    to let this friend go. Different was always good, espeically with her past at Hogwarts.
    Not many people made friends with her after her first year, and that had been hard until
    Sam had transfered from America. She learned that her best friend had come from her
    favorite city, Miami. She always wanted to go and Sam promised one day to take her which
    thrilled her to no end. The only thing offsetting about Sam what the choice of clothing.
    Nearly always low riding baggy pants and white, black or green tanks. Sam had been sorted
    into Ravenclaw privatly so had started added blue to the 'wardrobe of little color' as
    Ginny called it.
    She giggled at that thought pulling Sam's gaze from the window, a curious smile
    accompanying it. "Just what you giggling at Gins?"
    "Nothing. Just thinking of this last year." she smiled and received one in
    return. "Oh look!" she squealed and moved to sit next to Sam, taking the hand nearest
    to her. "We're here."
    ****
    _
    Wanna fly to a place
    where it's just you and me
    Nobody else so
    we can be free
    _
    ****
    Ron sat up as he watched the train roll in and come to a slow stop before letting
    out the rest of it's steam as students began filing out. He stood up strait, looking
    around for his sister to exit the train. It was Harry who spotted her first. The very
    first thing he noticed about her was her hair. It was short, very short, but not as
    short as her companion's. He saw someone follow her off the train and tried to get a
    good look at him, but the people passing blocked his view and the next time he saw the
    person he groaned as their back was to him. Ginny was standing in front of who he presumed
    was Sam, pushing hair out of his face. He could see her laugh and couldn't help but smile
    too. He had to admit he'd missed her. Turning to his friend he tapped him smiling.
    "Oy, Ron, I see them!" he said and pointed to the couple, of whom Ginny was still
    fussing over Sam's hair. She kept pushing it out of his eyes and smiling, then laughing
    as it fell back. Ron took the moment to study Sam. His hair was two different shades,
    the bottom of it pitch black while the layers that fell over the bottom half were copperish
    blond mixed with brown. A similarity to Ginny's locks, which to his suprise were now short. He
    also noticed that in her hair, attatched by a small black clip was what he presumed to be
    a small lock of Sam's hair. It hung freely nearly meshing in with her own tone. He watched
    Ginny take Sam's hand and waved to her, trying to get her attention. "Ginny! Hey Ginny overe
    here!" he yelled.
    ****_
    All the things she said
    All the things she said
    Running through my head
    All the things she said
    _
    ****
    Sam sighed and exited the train behind Ginny, who was still fussing over both their
    hair. "Gins it's fine. Im tellin ya you look great!" Sam said trying to assure her.
    "I know I know, so you keep telling me," she smiled back at her companion then started
    messing with Sam's hair again, listening to the accompanying sigh.
    She watched as Sam fidgited. "Ginny are you sure this is ok? I mean, what if they
    dont like me."
    "Sam, they're gonna love you." she smiled leaning forward a bit, "Just like me."
    she reassured and watched Sam smile back, the tension leaving for the moment. Taking a hand
    in hers she smiled once more, "You look great."
    "Ginny! Hey Ginny over here!"
    Ginny's head snapped up to see her brother smiling and waving at her. She smiled
    and pulled Sam's hand along with her towards her family, spotting Harry along the way
    and grinning even wider.
    _
    ****
    All the things she said
    Running through my head
    This is not enough
    This is not enough
    All the things she said
    All the things she said
    _
    ****
    "Here she comes!" Ron yelled and the rest of the troupe turned to watch Ginny and
    Sam's approach. A few people blocked their veiw as the two came toward them but quickly moved
    aside. Ron spotted Sam and looked to Harry, obviously thinking the same thing. Both of them
    seemed to mentally and somewhat physically relax as did the rest of the family that had been
    tense over Sam's arrival as the two approached.
    
    ****_
    And I'm all mixed up,
    feeling cornered and rushed
    They say it's my fault
    but I want her so much
    Wanna fly her away
    where the sun and rain
    Come in over my face,
    wash away all the shame
    _
    ****
    "Hey!" Ginny squealed hugging her mom quickly, leaving Sam to stand for a moment alone,
    looking around nervously. Ginny made sure to hug her entire family before hugging Harry tightly
    then pulling back and taking her friend's hand once again.
    Ginny smiled and looked to Sam slightly nervous herself. She could see nervousness
    mirrored in the blue eyes across from her own green ones. She turned back to her family and
    took a deep sigh before speaking.
    "Everyone, this is Sam," she said, pausing to look once more at Sam before continuing
    with a nervous smile. "My girlfriend."
    The silence that followed before the storm of Chaos was deafening.
    ****_
    When they stop and stare -
    don't worry me
    'Cause I'm feeling for her
    what she's feeling for me
    I can try to pretend,
    I can try to forget
    But it's driving me mad,
    going out of my head
    Mother looking at me
    Tell me what do you see?
    Yes, I've lost my mind
    Daddy looking at me
    Will I ever be free?
    Have I crossed the line?_
    ****
    END CHAPTER 1 TBC...
    ****************
    


	2. Oh and by the way

This is just an after note. lol Since I forgot to say it in the story, let me know if you want me to continue this story! Please NO FLAMES! I dont like flames, but I do however survive on reviews. Be nice please! hehe I thought this would be a little different. Im also wondering if I should or should not take this to the H/G/S level or not. hmm *Ponders* What do you think? Different for a change? ;)   
  
ANYA 


	3. And the Cat is out of the bag!

All The Things She Said
    PT.2: And the Cat is out of the bag!
    Rating: R (light f/f sexual references here kiddies! WATCH OUT! lol also for language)
    Pairing: G/OC, H/G/OC
    Disclaimer: I dont own this at all. I give those rights to Mrs. Rowlings. ~hehe~
    Distribution: Here there a little of everywhere. lol ff.net and my site. U want it YOU
    ASK. thnx!
    Timeline: End of Ginny's last year at Hogwarts.
    Summary: Ginny is coming home at last from her very last year at Hogwarts. Her family
    has not seen her for over a year. She wrote telling them she was staying during the
    holidays and breaks and they couldnt' visit cause of ...reasons. Anyhow, lol she has
    a little suprise for them that they weren't exactly expecting. Im sure noone has though
    of this odd enough pairing.
    **************************************************************************************
    Everyone began yelling and talking at once.
    "Your what?!"(This would be Ron)
    "Virgina Weasley what-"(And this would be her Mum)
    "Holy....girlfriend?!"(and now her Dad)
    "I didn't know you swung that way Gin!" (lol that was George)
    "Go Ginny!" (...aaand that would be Fred)
    "Fred! George! Please-"(again with her mum)
    "Ginny would you please explain-"(And her dad too!)
    During the whole thing, Harry sat silent, absorbing the information just now coming
    to him. Girlfriend? Since when did Ginny like girls? And how did no one know this until now?
    He turned to look at Ginny who was trying to talk but her family's voices over ruled hers. He then
    turned to look at Sam. The look on her face was one of mixed emotions. Fear, sadness, dissapointment
    ....she looked downright ready to bolt out of there for fear of being eaten by the family that
    had suddenly become like a pack of hungry wolves. He knew he had to say something.
    
    "Hi. I'm Harry Potter. You must be Sam." he said quietly and suddenly everyone else
    went silent and looked at him like he had just grown a second head. He reached his arm out and
    Sam offered him a small smile to match his reasuring one.
    "Yeah. Hi. I've heard alot about you. Gins talks all the time about you and her
    family." she said, her tone becoming quieter as the sentence completed. He again offered her
    a smile as Ginny moved over to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist trying to reasure her
    girlfriend.
    Sam looked up at the once rowdy family now observing her like she was some strange
    animal from a distant planet. She turned to Ginny and spoke quietly. "Look, maybe this wasn't
    such a good idea. I can still call my aunt and she can come and get me-"
    
    "Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley piped up, a little flushed. "I might be a bit...shocked but
    im certainly not going to close off the invitation to stay with us. I won't settle for any less."
    she paused. "Now, lets get you two home, you must be exhausted from your trip. I'll make a nice
    dinner tonight and we can all get reaquainted." she smiled at Sam genuinly before motioning for
    her husband to go get the car.
    George and Fred bounded up in the next instant bombarding the two with lewd questions and
    getting silly answers from both the girls. Harry and Ron walked behind as they all made their
    way to the car, the girls' luggage in their hands. Harry glanced at Ron who was staring at Sam
    still. He hadn't spoken since Harry had interupted the freak out fest.
    "Hey Ron, you ok?" he whispered.
    Ron just looked at him before moving forward more, not talking to anyone.
    ****
    Two hours later and alot of unpacking the family sat around the table. Mrs Weasley
    sat on Mr. Weasley's right followed by George, Fred, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Sam. Sam had started
    to seem a little more comfortable since Mrs. Weasley had broken the silence and chattered away
    with her about where she was from and how she got to England and the like. The table was filled
    with much conversation by nearly everyone, except Ron who was still quiet. He looked up at Sam.
    "Sam...that's short for Samantha right?"he said quietly making the table silent.
    Everyone turned to look at Sam who's eyes looked like a deer in headlights before
    she cleared her throat. "Um, actually it's short for Samara. My mom was a Latin freak." she
    laughed nervously and Ginny smiled at her, placing a hand on her leg under the table. Sam
    placed her hand on her girlfriends and returend the smile before everyone continued eating in
    silence.
    ****
    Ginny smiled over at Sam as she helped her fluff the pillows on her bed. After much
    convincing she had finally gotten her mother to agree to let them sleep in the same bed. Her bed
    WAS large enough for two so there would be no problem sharing. Sam smiled back coyly, returning
    to herself while not around the family.
    "So what did you think?" Ginny asked sitting on the bed. Samara got on the other side
    and leaned back against the other girl.
    "They seem nice. I guess they were really shocked though. Probably should have told
    them sooner."
    "Maybe," Ginny said petting Sam's hair. "But I think they'll be ok with it. It just might
    take them a little bit, but it will be fine." she smiled down at her girlfriend.
    "I'm really thankful to your friend Harry though. I dont know how long that yelling
    might have lasted if he hadn't introduced himself. I guess they all kinda watch his example
    huh?" she said playfully earning a small swat.
    
    "Yeah I guess. "Ginny laughed. "I'm just glad your here." she said leaning towards her
    girlfriend.
    "Me too." Sam replied before happily reciving the kiss.
    ****
    Raising his hand, Harry knocked on the door to Ginny's room lightly, hoping not to wake
    them up. He had decided to come talk to them not having the chance to earlier. Getting no
    reply he tried once more before trying the door knob when no answer came.
    Ginny sat up as the door opened and both girls quickly struggled to straiten out their
    shirts, the buttons on Ginny's quickly being buttoned togather. Sam heard a small chuckle and
    looked up to see Harry with a mischeiveous look on his face.
    "I guess I should have knocked louder." he said. "Is it ok to come in?" he asked, not
    bothering to look away. 'Well she should have had the door locked.' he chuckled to himself.
    "Uh, yeah sure. "Sam replied as Ginny got her shirt all the way back on.
    Ginny blushed lightly as Harry came over and sat down on the bed across from the two
    mildly embarrassed girls. "So um, what did you want to talk about?"
    "Well for one I just kinda wanted to apologize for Ron. I think he's still a little in
    shock..."
    "Yeah I wanted to thank you for your help at the station. "Sam said smiling. "I was so
    afraid that was going to happen."
    "Oh, yeah" He replied, placing a hand behind his head embarrassed."It was nothing. I
    didn't think it was wise to just let them go on like that. Knowing Gin's family they would have
    gone like that for an hour or two." he laughed earning him a pillow in the face from Ginny.
    "So, um, what else did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, relaxing again against
    the bedhead.
    Harry actually did go red this time."Well, to tell you the truth George and Fred were trying
    everything they could to get me to fall for one of their tricks and I think Ron is unknowingly
    ignoring me. I think he's still in a bit of shock. I think i'm still in a bit of shock." he
    laughed and the girls smiled. "But i'm not gonna go around telling you what's right or not.
    "Well since your in here, why don't you just sit down on the bed with us. I mean it's
    not like you two are strangers." Sam said with a sly smile on her face. She remembered Ginny
    telling her all about Harry and the huge crush she'd had on him since his first year. The girl
    swore she was over it, but she couldn't hide the brightness that entered her eyes and
    voice everytime she talked about him. She'd always figured that he just wasn't interested
    in her, but it was still hard to move on. Now, Sam realized, the two seemed just as nervous
    and shy around each other as two people just meeting. _Not interested, my ass. _She laughed in
    her head. _These two were just dying to get themselves alone...they just didn't know
    that yet,_ she thought with an evil gleam in her eyes as she watched the two talk quietly.
    ****
    Now Sam loved Ginny, she had no doubt of this, but she knew this wasn't going to last.
    She would have to leave after the summer to go back to America. Back home. She hated to leave her
    girlfriend, but she didn't plan on leaving her alone. Well, what the hell was she there for if
    not to help these two see just how perfect they were for each other. Grinning to herself, she
    kissed Ginny's head as she slept and stood to leave the room. Walking downstairs, now dressed
    for the family's sake (^.~) Sam was suprised to see Harry already awake...and talking to Ron.
    Oh this wasn't good. She knew that the youngest brother of the family had been the quietest
    since they'd arrived. And that made her very nervous. Unfortunatly she couldn't just walk past
    without one of them noticing her. And that would have to be Harry.
    "Oh hey Sam! Your up early. Ron and I were just about to go practice some quidditch
    in his yard, if you wanna come watch." he smiled at her. Now what to do. She was gonna see if
    she could get some breakfast and sneak back up but that would look suspicious if she didn't
    go with them.
    "Uh, sure." she smiled lightly, following the boys outside.
    Harry walked with her, his Nimbus 2000 in hand. "Have you ever played before?" he
    asked.
    
    "Uh, no, just watched. We don't have quidditch over in the states as you can guess so
    it's interesting to me."
    "Well why don't you try some with us. I know you have to have a broom." he grinned.
    
    Sam laughed turning red. "Yeah I have one but I never fly it."
    "Why's that?" she watched his eyebrows move togather in confusion.
    She paused before leaning in closer so Ron wouldn't hear. "Because flying scares
    the shit out of me." she laughed and he joined in a moment later.
    "Ah, there's nothing to it. You just have to make sure your in control of the broom,
    let it know who's boss. Balance isn't much of a problem. The broom takes care of that for
    you. Just make sure to let it know what you want. If you want to go faster just lean forward
    a little more. Not too much though or it will take off. Here, I tell you what. I'll show you
    some moves ok? And then we'll see how you do." he smiled.
    "Um....ok." she smiled back.
    ****
    Ginny awoke to an empty bed and a brightly lit room. She must have slept in late. She
    hadn't done that for a while and realized just how good it felt to get more than eight
    hours of sleep.
    Standing she stretched out, noticing that her girlfriend was nowhere to be found in
    the room. Just the same she called out her name once before shrugging. Hearing a noise, she
    walked to the window and observed the sight before her.
    There was her brother, Harry and Sam, all out in the backyard and for some reason her
    girlfriend was laughing with her former crush and....climbing onto his broom?
    Raising an eyebrow, she quickly got dressed to see what was up. Moving down the stairs
    moments later she exited into the backyard. Ron, Harry and Sam were all up in the air, Sam behind
    Harry, looking like she was holding on for dear life, but starting to relax. She couldn't help
    the wave of jealousy that rushed through her. But she wasn't exactly sure if she was jealous of
    Harry...or Sam.
    ****
    "Oh Hey Gins!" Samara called down to her girlfriend, who looked bewildered. "Harry
    is teaching me how to fly without killing myself." she laughed and saw Ginny visibly relax then
    join in her laughter.
    "Well it's about time someone did, I keep thinking of getting you life insurance
    everytime you get on a broom." she teased and Sam stuck her tongue out at Ginny. "We'll I
    might as well get something back if your gonna kill yourself on a broom of all things." she
    laughed louder then smiled.
    Ginny ran inside and grabbed up her broom before running out and taking up to the
    air, meeting them at their level. "Hey." she said, blushing slightly as Harry returned the
    greeting. Ron was smiling this morning and looked alot happier. He greeted her as well before
    turning back to his conversation with Sam. Then she found out why he was smiling.
    
    "Oh come on Harry, just once! She'll love it!"
    "Ron, I'm not flipping the broom." Harry admonished his friend while rolling his
    eyes. He felt Samara laughing behind him then lean in to his ear to speak quietly.
    "Good cause if you did i'd have to hunt you down and kill you with tickles." she
    laughed and lightly tickled his sides. For some reason she just felt at home with Harry. He
    was definatly going to be a great match for her girlfriend.
    Ginny watched as Sam whispered something to Harry then tickled him, causing him to
    burst with laughter and almost lose grip of the broom.
    "I wouldn't do that Sam. Your gonna lose your teacher." she laughed.
    "Eek. I think i'll stop then." she smiled back.
    "What say we all go for a short fly, get Sam used to it." the others nodded while
    Sam's eyes got wide and she shook her head fervently.
    "That's a great idea. Let's go!" Ginny laughed taking off, Ron on her tail and Harry
    murmered a short 'hang on' to Sam as he took off after them quickly.
    Sam squealed. 'That's it, not i'm convinced they are all plotting to kill me or
    scare me to death. One way or another they are sooo going to get it.' she laughed to herself
    as she held on tightly to Harry's waste. Now she'd never really been into guys but damn,
    he had to work out or something. She smiled to herself. 'Oh yes this was getting much
    better. Gins better watch out or I might end up takin this one for myself' she giggled in her
    head, gripping tighter as the brooms flew higher in the air. Maybe this wasn't so bad after
    all.
    ****
    END CHAPTER 2
    


	4. Stolen Kisses and Settling In

All The Things She Said PT.3: Stolen Kisses and Settling in Rating: R (light f/f sexual references here kiddies! WATCH OUT! lol) Pairing: G/OC, H/G/OC? Disclaimer: I dont own this at all. I give those rights to Mrs. Rowlings. ~hehe~ Distribution: Here there a little of everywhere. lol ff.net and my site. U want it YOU ASK. thnx! Timeline: End of Ginny's last year at Hogwarts. Summary: Ginny is coming home at last from her very last year at Hogwarts. Her family has not seen her for over a year. She wrote telling them she was staying during the holidays and breaks and they couldnt' visit cause of ...reasons. Anyhow, lol she has a little suprise for them that they weren't exactly expecting. Im sure noone has though of this odd enough pairing. ***********************************************************************  
  
It had been a week since the girls had come home and everyone seemed to be settling in just fine with Sam around, though Ron still teased her a bit when he got the chance. Sam knew he liked her just fine though. She ususally woke up before Ginny every morning, taking the extra time to shower and today was no exception. Ginny woke to an empty bed and heard Sam humming in the shower. She giggled, standing and pulling her hair up into a ponytail before making her way downstairs into the kitchen to grab some breakfast for her and Sam. Making her way up to the shelf the pulled open the cabinet door and grabbed a box of cereal out before getting out the milk. Turning she gasped, almost dropping her food. There, in the door way stood Harry, in only his boxers, hair a mess, glasses askew as he rubbed one of his eyes and yawned. He smiled at her before moving to stand beside her and opening the fridge, rummaging around. 'You have a girlfriend.' she reminded herself as she felt the heat that spread through her at his nearness. Moving towards the table she turned and grabbed two bowls and spoons then began to pour the cereal into the bowls before she felt a presence lingering over her shoulder. Turning her head slightly she quickly turned it back seeing Harry standing behind her, aware that he was fully awake. His breath came in gentle puffs against the back of her neck and his voice was nearly a whisper but the deep tone it carried sent shivers down her neck. "Good morning, Gin. Sleep well?" Behind her Harry was having a hard time himself keeping from touching her, his hands kept moving out of their own accord, begging to run themselves up and down her arms. 'She has a girlfriend.' he kept telling his body but it didn't seem to listen as his hands came to settle on her upper arms, light and slowly running up and down, the small hairs on her arms prickling up to attention from his touch. Ginny could only nod, lest she loose her voice. She knew she couldnt' trust her voice not to shout out to him to touch her again, touch her more so she kept silent and quickly returned herself back to her task. Harry must have noticed because he reached past her, his arm brushing hers, warm against her skin and she had to close her eyes before watching him withdrawl it, taking and apple from the table before her. She heard him take a bite and turn away again and sighed deeply. 'Finally.' She thought, 'I don't know what has gotten into me. I haven't thought of Harry like that in a very long time....'  
  
The two stayed this way for nearly ten minutes, what seemed like hours to them, not speaking to one another, simply eating their respective breakfasts and Ginny having made Sam's knowing the girl would not be long to wake after her. She suddenly heard a loud sigh behind her and heard Harry jump from his perch on the counter where she could feel he'd been watching her for the last few minutes. She assumed he was leaving, thankfully, before she felt his hand on her arm again, firm this time, before he was turning her to him. "Ginny...." he started but couldn't find the right words when he looked into her eyes. They were distracting him as was her mouth. Before he realized what he was doing, he'd placed his hand on the back of her neck and was leaning down to meet her lips with his... Ginny pulled back slightly and Harry paused, ready to pull away. At that point, Ginny told her mind to shut up from it's rambling on and screaming at her and leaned forward herself, kissing Harry for the first time in her life. His lips were warm on hers and they moved so softly against her own mouth that the temptation to deepen the kiss was too much and she gave into the desire, opening for his tongue as it slid into her mouth, a taste of the paradise he offered. Harry's hand snaked around her waist, the one behind her neck still in place. He couldn't believe just how sweet she tasted. Running his hand further around her back he pulled her in closer, his tongue taking her silent unexpected invitation and sweeping its way through her mouth, the taste of honey, cereal and Ginny taking over his senses.  
  
From her spot in the doorway, hidden in the shadows from the two, Sam was a torrent of different emotions. The smile on her face told the one that ruled over all though. She was happy for them. It was cute, the two finally giving in. She'd liked to watch the battle going on with amusment but she was sure they were as tired of it as she was. She was personally suprised Ron had never tried to get them togather, but he was quite dense when it came to it. Another emotion tormented her though. She loved Ginny with all she had and though she knew it had to end she wished it didn't have to. She would miss her so much and seeing her girlfriend with someone else pained her. She was happy she was good at wearing masks to hide her thoughts or her face would have been covered in wrinkles. Watching Harry's hand moving downward she thought it best for her to put a stop to this before someone else did. She didn't think anyone else might have understood.  
  
A throat cleared from the doorway and Ginny and Harry jumped apart, both red as Ron's hair and she heard Ginny gasp and watched her face take on a frightened and regretful expression. "Sam! Oh my gosh, Sam...I..I dont know what to say. Im so sorry it just happened! I-" Ginny was cut off by Sam placing her hand up a smile on her face and a leer taking over. "I just thought I should stop you two before someone else came in here to. That would have been embarrassing if you'd gotten any farther." she giggled at the expression on her girlfriends face and sighed. "Ginny, im not angry with you." she said. "Actually I completely understand." she smiled knowingly and grabbed her bowl of cereal that Ginny had made for her, now sogging up and skipped lightly out the backdoor leaving a confused Ginny and Harry behind in the kitchen. The two looked at each other before quickly taking their things and making their separate ways. Harry to the living room and Ginny to the backdoor after her girlfriend.  
  
Stepping out into the back, Ginny sat silently next to Sam, who was on a bench on the porch, her legs crossed, her smile still present and her mouth full of Cheerios. Ginny sat nervously for what seemed to her like hours until she finally got the nerve to speak. "Sam, I-" Sam laughed, cutting Ginny off. "Look Gin, its fine! Honestly I'm ok with it. I...I've been meaning to have a talk with you anyways....about us."she said quieter. Ginny looked at her knowing exactly what was coming.  
  
A/N: Sorry this was so short! I've been super busy with my book, but I promise to get more out soon!!! 


End file.
